The invention relates to a mobile telecommunication system comprising
at least one processor device for processing signalling messages,
at least one base station coupled to the processor device, and
at least one mobile terminal which can be coupled to the base station.
Such a mobile telecommunication system is disclosed in the paper entitled "Application of Signalling System No. 7 to Public Land Mobile Networks: Status and Evolution" by Jan A. Audestad in Telektronikk No. 1, 1990, 621.391.037.37:621.396.931. The mobile telecommunication system described therein comprises a processor device for processing signalling messages (in FIG. 1 of the said paper, this relates to an MSC or mobile switching center, and in another case, it relates, for example, to an LE or local exchange), a base station (in FIG. 1 of the said paper, this relates to a BSS or base station system) and a mobile terminal (in FIG. 1 of the said paper, this relates to an MS or mobile station). Signalling messages which have to be processed in the processor device are, for example, a call set-up message and a location update message, in contrast to signalling messages which are processed in the base station, such as, for example, a resource management message. In this connection, a base station is defined as the whole of an intelligent BSC or base station controller and one or more aerials which are each coupled to a BST or base station transceiver and which are controlled by the BSC. The base station and the processor device are mutually coupled, for example via a physical connection, and the mobile terminal and the base station can be mutually coupled, for example via a radio link. In this known mobile telecommunication system, the mobile terminal (a lowest-ranked ranked entity) transmits signalling messages to the base station (an entity with lowest-but-one ranking) which analyzes said signalling messages by investigating which mobile terminal the signalling messages originate from (on the basis of a frequency and/or time-slot analysis or on the basis of an analysis of a link identifier) and by analyzing the content of the signalling messages, and then determining, on the basis of the preceding analyses, which entity they are destined for. Depending on the analysis result, some signalling messages are passed to the processor device (a higher-ranked entity) and other signalling messages are retained for a further processing.
Provided the mobile terminal is located in the base area of the base station, certain analytical processes proceed in the base station which have to be terminated in the base station as soon as the mobile terminal moves to an adjacent base area of an adjacent base station (a so-called handover procedure) and which have to be started up in the adjacent base station. The known mobile telecommunication system has, inter alia, the disadvantage that, for example, in the case of a handover procedure in a base station, analytical processes have to be terminated and precisely the same analytical processes have to be started up in an adjacent base station.